


water under the fridge

by wearing_tearing



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bad Puns, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Crack, Innuendo, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Misunderstandings, Nipple Play, Plumber Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War Bucky Barnes, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearing_tearing/pseuds/wearing_tearing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky mistakes Steve for a stripper.</p><p>Steve isn’t all that upset about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is the fic that legit came to me in a dream. especially this first chapter.
> 
> it's also all written since @myladyday held me accountable for it, and it should be all posted by saturday :D

Steve climbs off his truck and closes the door, tool box held tightly in hand as he makes his way to the two-story house on 22 Pineapple Street.

He’s a few minutes late, something he hopes the client won’t mind much. He lost a few minutes changing clothes after Mrs. Jones’s two-year-old boy thought it’d be a good idea to throw oatmeal at him while he worked. Still, he has an apology ready when he rings the doorbell, taking a step back and waiting for someone to let him in.

An apology that promptly dies on the tip of his tongue when he catches sight of one of the most attractive people he has even seen.

The man is almost as tall as he is, with short fluffy hair that at first glance makes Steve want to run his fingers through, and bright blue eyes that stare at Steve in confusion. He is clean-shaven, making it possible for Steve to appreciate just how sharp his jaw is, as well as the redness of his soft lips. And the threadbare gray sweats and black tank top he’s wearing leave very little to the imagination, showcasing a hard but lean body that makes Steve feel a little lightheaded.

“Yes?” the guy blinks at him, licking his lips as he stares up at Steve.

Steve clears his throat, only now realizing he’s been staring at the guy for a few seconds without saying anything. “Uh, I’m Steve. I’m here for the leaky faucet?”

Steve watches as the guy’s mouth parts and a range of expressions flash through his face, from confusion to shock to interest.

“A leaky faucet?” the guy asks, eyes glinting and mouth curving up in a smirk.

“Uh, yes.”

Steve is pretty sure that’s what this is about. He even called Maria to double check before he drove over, and to make sure it wasn’t anything urgent since he was going to be a little late. But the more the guy stares at him, the more unsure Steve feels. He’s just about to grab his phone again and confirm the appointment when the guy steps back, bare feet silent on the hardwood floor, and opens the door wider.

“Well, come on in,” the guy says, still smirking. “You can call me Bucky, by the way.”

“Okay,” Steve replies, frowning a little. He has no idea how one would get _Bucky_ out of the name Robert, but he’s not about to ask. “Uh, you can call me Steve.”

“Steve,” Bucky says slowly, as if tasting the word and the way it sounds coming from his mouth.

Steve swallows hard, trying to push past the stirrings of want coiling in his stomach. He has a job to do here, and it will be a lot easier — let alone appropriate — to get things done without him sporting a hard on.

Bucky closes the door and turns to Steve, both of them now standing in the foyer, neither saying anything. Steve looks at Bucky expectantly, and notices Bucky regarding him the same way. In fact, Steve gets a little distracted by the way Bucky is biting at his lower lip, eyes roaming over every inch of Steve’s body.

Almost as if he’s waiting for something.

What that might be, Steve doesn’t know. But it makes him feel a little self-conscious of the faded blue jeans and the white short-sleeved shirt he’s wearing. The shirt especially, since it’s one of his old ones, the fabric tight across his chest and the sleeves squeezing his biceps a little too hard.

After a few seconds without Bucky leading him to whatever room in the house that has the damn leaky faucet, and both of them just standing there and staring at each other, Steve clears his throat.

“So, where is the leak?”

Bucky snorts, raising an eyebrow. “Isn’t that supposed to happen _after_ you take your clothes off?”

Steve sputters, blood rushing to his cheeks so fast it’s a wonder he doesn’t get dizzy. “ _What_?” he chokes out, eyes round in shock as his head tries to wrap itself around the idea of him _getting naked_.

Right in front of _Bucky_.

Who, admittedly, is very attractive, but someone Steve _just met on a job_.

Bucky reels back a little and then frowns. “Isn’t that how it works?”

“What?!” Steve asks again, shaking his head. “Why would I have to _take my clothes off_ for this to work?”

“Look, pal,” Bucky starts, raising his hands in front of himself in an attempt to calm Steve down, “I’m not going to tell you how to do your job, but that’s how it usually happens.”

Steve gapes, at a complete loss for words.

Bucky doesn’t seem to mind too much, because he adds, “Aren’t you here because Nat hired you? You know, something good to help me celebrate the promotion I got at work?”

“I’m a plumber,” is all Steve can think to say.

He has no idea why _anyone_ would hire a plumber to help someone celebrate getting a promotion.

At least, not until Bucky says, all the while looking at Steve like he’s an idiot, “Yeah, but I guess you could be a cop or a firefighter or something else. Strippers can pick different costumes, right?”

Steve thinks that if he gapes any more than he already is, his jaw will come loose and fall on the floor. As it stands, he can do nothing but stare at Bucky, wide-eyed and with his mouth open, his cheeks undoubtedly so red Steve wonders how come he’s not on fire yet.

It’s not that he would _mind_ getting naked for Bucky. If they’d met in different circumstances. But Steve is on shift, trying to do his _job_ , and indulging in his desire to take four steps towards Bucky and press him against the wall wouldn’t be extremely unprofessional. And Steve prides himself on his work ethic, he really does, so all he can do is stand there and wonder how this became his life.

It seems he doesn’t need to say anything, though. Bucky must pick up on the outrageous indignation coming off of him in waves, because suddenly he blinks, hands falling to the sides.

“You’re not a stripper,” Bucky says, face pale.

Steve shakes his head vehemently, hand gripping his tool box so tight the handle cuts into his hand. “Is this 22 Pineapple Street?” he asks, proud of himself when his voice only shakes a little.

“It’s 22 Pine _cone_ Street,” Bucky answers, voice so faint Steve has to strain his ears to hear him.

Silence falls between them, as the growing horror of the situation they are in rises up. Bucky looks like he’s two seconds away from passing out, while Steve is torn between feeling incredibly embarrassed and not minding at all the idea that he could get naked for Bucky.

“I’m—,” Bucky starts, but Steve interrupts him.

“It’s okay,” Steve tries to say, but it comes out more like a squeak instead. He doesn’t think he’ll be able to handle Bucky apologizing without combusting, so he’d rather not hear it. “It was an honest mistake.”

Bucky makes a little dying sound in the back of his throat, his face going from pale to bright red. It’s kind of charming, really, to know Steve isn’t the only one who blushes this deeply. Although Bucky’s blush is more like red splotches blooming on his cheeks and neck instead of Steve’s full-body one.

“An honest…” Bucky trails off, looking at Steve like he grew another head.

“Really, it’s fine,” Steve says, because aside from this being embarrassing as hell, it is fine.

He’s kind of flattered, really.

And again, if this was a different situation, Steve wouldn’t mind taking his clothes off while Bucky watches.

“Are you sure?” Bucky asks, biting down on his bottom lip again, but this time Steve knows this it is out of nervousness and not because he thinks Steve is about to get naked. “Because I’m really sorry.”

“I’m sure.” Steve nods, fidgeting a little. “I should probably leave, though,” he says, even though he doesn’t want to, “since there are no leaky faucets.”

Bucky presses his lips together in a thin line, but nods as well. “Right.” He walks Steve to the door, never mind that it takes them only a few short steps to get to it. “I’m sorry again.”

“I’m not offended,” Steve assures him, offering Bucky a kind smile.

Bucky returns with a tentative one of his own, the movement drawing Steve’s gaze to his lips. It makes Steve’s heart flip in his chest, and before he knows what he’s doing he’s sticking a hand in his pocket and coming up with one of the little white cards he keeps there.

“Here,” Steve hands the card to Bucky, who blinks in surprise but takes it, “If you ever find yourself with any _leaks_ to take care of.”

Bucky glances up at Steve, who does his best to give Bucky what Sam likes to call his _‘come ravish me_ ’ look. It involves Steve ducking his head and looking at people from under his lashes, lips curled in a small shy smile. This look has yet to fail Steve and, accompanied with the _leaks_ innuendo, he thinks it works on Bucky as well.

“Thanks,” Bucky says quietly, flushed cheeks almost back to their normal color, finger tapping the edge of the card.

“No problem,” Steve steps outside, looking over his shoulder at Bucky, “And congrats on your promotion.”

This time Bucky’s small, “Thanks,” is followed by a low laugh, the sound sending shivers down Steve’s spine.

As he walks back to his truck, Steve hopes to hear from Bucky soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, you gave me your card and told me to call you if I had any leaks?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a warning that next chapter will be explicit in pretty much its entirety!

It’s two weeks later when Bucky calls him.

Steve is on his lunch break, chewing on the last piece of his meatball sub, sauce running down the corner of his mouth. Sam is sitting in front of him, nose scrunched up in disgust.

“It’s like watching a wolf eat his kill.”

Steve just smiles and then starts chewing with his mouth opened, just because he can. Sam just stares at him, expression flat. That is when Steve’s phone rings, the familiar tune of _Born in the U.S.A_ reaching his ears as his phone vibrates on the table. Steve wipes his mouth and hands on a napkin, checking the unknown number before taking the call.

“Rogers.”

There are a few beats of silence from the other line before someone says, “Uh, over and out?”

“What.”

Someone coughs on the other side. “Sorry. Is this Steve?”

“Yes, this is him.” Steve frowns, waving a hand at Sam who kicks him under the table, looking curious.

“Hey, hi. This is, hm, this is Bucky? Bucky Barnes?” he says, and Steve straightens in his seat, heart beating rapidly. “From a couple of weeks ago? The one who thought you… who thought you were a stripper.”

“I remember,” Steve says, face heating. “Hi, Bucky.”

 _Bucky_ , Sam mouths, wiggling his eyebrows. Steve throws his dirty napkin at him, cursing himself for telling Sam about accidentally ending up at the wrong address and meeting Bucky. Fortunately, he had the foresight not to mention anything about the stripper thing, but Sam still knows Steve finds Bucky attractive.

“Right. Hi,” Bucky answers, and Steve can hear the sounds of fabric shifting and Bucky closing a door before he says anything again, “So, you gave me your card and told me to call you if I had any leaks?”

Steve licks his lips, body flushing hot at the reminder. He looks at Sam, who catches Steve’s eyes and points at Steve’s phone before drawing a heart in the air with his fingers and pretending to swoon. Steve glares at him, cheeks red.

“Steve?” Bucky asks, sounding a little nervous.

“Sorry,” Steve replies, getting up and opening the door to the bathroom so he can talk to Bucky in peace. “Yes, I remember.”

“Oh, good,” Bucky breathes out in relief, “Because I have a really big one right now.”

“Oh?” Steve asks, throat drying as he leans against the closed door, eyes closed.

“Yeah. Do you think you could come here and take care of it for me?”

“Are you sure?” Steve asks, voice low and rough.

There’s nothing more he wants to do than go back to Bucky’s and take care of him, but he needs to double check.

“Yes,” Bucky answers after a moment of hesitation, and then clears his throat. “I could call someone else to do it if you’re busy, though.”

“No!” Steve yells, and then curses at himself. “Sorry, just… I’d love to do that for you.”

“Okay,” Bucky says, and Steve swears he’s smiling. “How long do you think it would take you to get here? It’s kind of a big leak.”

Steve bites down on his bottom lip to stop himself from whimpering. He has no doubts Bucky is big. He’s seen the impressive bulge for himself the first time they met, with Bucky wearing those old sweats that left very little to the imagination.

“I can be there in fifteen minutes,” Steve promises him, a little breathless.

“I’ll see you then,” Bucky says and, before he hangs up, “Thank you, Steve.”

Steve ends the call, taking a few seconds to gather himself. That mostly involves him thinking of Sam’s grandma naked, just so he doesn’t have to leave the bathroom and go face Sam with a hard-on. He also takes a minute to go change shirts, throwing on a blue short-sleeved henley he has in his locker.

“I take it you’re leaving?” Sam asks when Steve comes out, grinning widely.

“You have lettuce stuck in your teeth,” Steve replies, tilting his chin up as he keeps walking.

“Go get him!” Sam yells after him. “And don’t forget to use protection!”

The entire fifteen minutes it takes him to get to Bucky’s house are like torture. Steve feels like a live wire, constantly shifting in his seat and trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. It doesn’t help that he’s distracted thinking of all the ways he can take care of Bucky _or_ all the ways in which Bucky will ask Steve to take care of him. Steve finds himself more than once having to shake his head and focus back on driving, so he doesn’t end up running over someone or wrapping his truck around a pole.

Steve thinks he’s about to die when he finally parks in front of Bucky’s house, heart in his throat. He leaves his tool box in his truck, since the only tool he’ll need for this is in his pants. His palms are sweaty when he rings the doorbell, and it seems like a hundred years before Bucky opens the door. And when he does, Steve almost chokes on his tongue.

Bucky is shirtless, wearing only a pair of black basketball shorts that hang low on his hips. His hair is wet and slicked back, and Steve watches in fascination as one drop of water runs down his neck and past his collarbone, across his chest and down his abs, catching on the trail of hair under Bucky’s belly button that leads right to—

“Thank fuck you’re here,” Bucky says, and before Steve can open his mouth Bucky is wrapping a hand around his wrist and dragging him into the house.

Steve’s breath hitches, letting himself be lead inside by Bucky’s tight grip on him. Excitement rushes through him, and he can’t help but smile a little at knowing Bucky is this eager to get Steve to bed.

Only, Steve notices as he tears his gaze away from Bucky’s ass and looks around the house, Bucky doesn’t seem to be leading him to his bedroom. In fact, Bucky seems to be taking to the kitchen area, if the dining room table they walk past is any indication.

Steve licks his lips, curious despite himself. While this isn’t what he was expecting, it doesn’t mean he’s any less excited to do this with Bucky. If it means being a little adventurous, Steve can be on board with that.

Or at least he thought he could be. Because as soon as they enter the kitchen, the last thing on Steve’s mind is sex.

Since, you know, there is water jetting _everywhere_ from a pipe in the sink, the entire counter and floor covered with water. Steve can see a few soggy towels near the pipe, as if Bucky tried to stop the water flow before it flooded his entire kitchen.

Steve is so surprised by the scene and the fact that this is _actually_ a plumbing emergency and not a booty call that he blurts out, “You really want me to work.”

Bucky turns around to face him so fast he almost slips on the wet floor, only staying upright because he still has a hold on Steve. Bucky’s eyes are incredibly blue and wide when he looks at Steve, baffled.

“I needed a professional,” Bucky tells him, nails digging into Steve’s wrist. “My hardwood floors are suffering!”

Steve is so shocked it takes him a minute to process, but when Bucky makes a distresses sound as one of the damp towels floats through the sink and falls with a splash on the floor, he gets moving.

“I’ll be right back,” Steve promises, slipping out of Bucky’s hold and running back to his car for his tool box.

Since, as it turns out, the only tool he will _not_ need is the one in his pants. At least he’s not half hard anymore, something that will make his job a hell of a lot easier.

When Steve comes back it is to Bucky watching him with curiosity, a thoughtful look on his face. Steve can feel the weight of Bucky’s gaze on the back of his neck the entire time he works, but he does his best to shrug it off. He can’t help but feel embarrassed about earlier, even though Bucky has no idea what Steve thought was going on, so he tries very hard to ignore Bucky’s eyes on him and focuses on his work.

It takes Steve about three hours to get everything fixed. He wipes his hands on his pants when he’s done, not bothering to look dressed up and sexy anymore, and turns to Bucky. He makes sure to keep his face impassive, the picture of politeness.

“Everything is fine now, Mr. Barnes,” Steve says, pressing his lips together when Bucky frowns at him. “You should be able to use the sink with no problems.”

Bucky blinks at him, frown deepening as he lets his eyes trail down from Steve’s face to his shoulders, chest, waist, thighs, and finally to his feet. Steve stands there, tense, trying to get the butterflies in his stomach to calm the fuck down. Just because Bucky is looking at him like this doesn’t mean anything, especially when he didn’t seem to notice Steve was flirting with him when he gave Bucky his card two weeks ago.

Or so Steve thinks.

But once again, Bucky Barnes surprises him. And he does so by glancing up, blinking once, and opening his mouth to say, “You thought this was a booty call.”

Steve does chokes this time. His eyes water as he coughs, face turning red both from embarrassment and because he can’t get any air into his lungs. Bucky runs up to him, clapping Steve hard on the back and telling him to breathe.

“Fuck,” Steve wheezes, wiping tears from his eyes as he takes a deep breath, coughing one more time.

Bucky takes a step back from him and goes over to the fridge, grabbing a water bottle and offering it to Steve. “Here.”

“Thanks,” Steve says, taking a small sip of water, all the while trying to ignore Bucky’s eyes on him.

“So,” Bucky starts, looking at Steve expectantly.

Steve licks a droplet of water from his lip, avoiding Bucky’s gaze. “So.”

“You thought this was—,” Bucky says, but Steve doesn’t let him finish his thought.

“It doesn’t matter what I thought.”

And it doesn’t. Not if Bucky obviously didn’t mean to call Steve here for sex.

“Yes, it does,” Bucky answers, voice surprisingly soft.

It makes Steve look up at him, finding Bucky standing closer to him than he expected. Bucky’s expression matches his tone, eyes soft and a small smile ghosting at his lips. His hair is almost dry, fluffed up on top of his head, and Steve has to curl his fingers to not reach out and touch him.

“What?” Steve asks, voice cracking at the end.

“It does matter,” Bucky tells him, small smile widening a bit, the softness in his eyes giving place to mirth, “Especially if I want to ask you out on a date.”

“Oh,” Steve startles, heart tripping, and he finds himself smiling back, shy and disbelieving. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Bucky nods, grinning. “How does that sound?”

“That sounds great.” It actually sounds like the best thing Steve’s ever heard, not that he says that. Especially because a second later he’s frowning, looking back at Bucky’s sink. “You didn’t do that on purpose, did you?”

Bucky snorts, scratching at the back of his neck. “No, but I guess the universe knew I wanted an excuse to see you again, so…”

Steve smiles, absolutely charmed. “I’m free tonight,” he offers, delighted when red splotches start showing up on Bucky’s cheeks.

“Pick me up at seven?” Bucky asks, looking all kinds of beautiful as he stands in his kitchen wearing nothing but basketball shorts and a smile.

And there is only one reply Steve has to that: “I'd love to.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been three months of this, of _them together_ , and Steve doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note that the tags were updated!!
> 
> this is kind of a filthy epilogue that ended up being longer than the other two parts. i'm not sorry.

“Tell me this is all for today,” Steve groans, plopping down on one of the chairs in Maria’s office.

“It is,” Maria tells him, rolling his eyes when Steve sighs and slouches on his seat. “Unless we get a call for something, you should be okay to leave soon.”

Just as Maria finishes speaking, Steve’s phone rings, the sound of Weird Al’s _The Plumbing Song_ echoing through the room. Maria raises an eyebrow at him at the same time Steve scrunches his nose and picks up his phone.

“I see you’ve changed my ringtone again,” Steve says dryly when he answers the call, although he can’t keep the smile off his face when he hears the sound of Bucky’s laughter.

It’s been three months of this, of _them together_ , and Steve doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of it.

“Thought you’d appreciate it.”

“You thought wrong,” Steve replies, getting up and waving goodbye to Maria. Sam has already left, so Steve only says goodbye to Scott and Pietro as he makes his way to his truck.

“Hey, Steve,” Bucky says, amusement evident in his tone. “I was thinking…”

“Yeah, Buck?” Steve asks, knowing whatever it is to come will be fun. “Careful not to strain yourself.”

“Punk,” Bucky snarks back, all fondness. “Really, though, I was thinking.”

“Of what?”

“Of asking you to come over,” Bucky replies, and Steve doesn’t need to have eyes on him to know that Bucky is smiling. “I have something I need to show you.”

“What is it?” Steve asks, playing dumb. “Is the shower giving you trouble again?”

Bucky huffs. “No,” he says slowly, “but I have a hard on that could use some taking care of.”

Steve grins to himself, heat coiling in his gut. He can hear Bucky breathing, soft little puffs of air as he waits for Steve to say something. “Are you naked?” he asks, licking his lips.

“Not yet,” Bucky laughs, and the sound hits Steve straight in the chest.

“I’ll be there in fifteen.”

Steve doesn’t wait for an answer before he hangs up, throwing his phone onto the passenger seat, starting his car, and driving off. He smiles the entire way to Bucky’s place, even as he takes off his shoes and socks and takes the stairs to the bedroom two steps at a time.

Steve finds Bucky waiting for him in bed, dressed in nothing but red boxer briefs, fingers trailing up and down his own stomach.

“Hi.” Bucky grins when he catches sight of Steve, spreading his legs a little.

Steve licks his lips, eyes going to the wet spot and visible line of Bucky’s cock straining against the fabric of his underwear. “Hey.”

The sound of Bucky snorting makes Steve snap his gaze back to his boyfriend, frowning a little.

“Sorry.” Bucky downright _giggles_ , resting one hand flat on his stomach while he places the other one under his head. “It was just weird seeing you say hi to my dick.”

Steve rolls his eyes, coming up to the bed and sitting beside Bucky. “That was awful.”

“But it got you to come here, didn’t it?” Bucky wiggles his eyebrows, smirking.

Steve narrows his eyes at him. “You’ll be the one coming, pal.”

Bucky laughs again, shrugging one shoulder. “Not gonna argue with that.”

“Of course you’re not,” Steve mumbles, rolling his eyes.

Bucky smiles, sitting up on the bed and moving closer to Steve. “You gonna give me a kiss?”

“You gonna stop being a smartass?” Steve asks, just as he leans in, their noses touching.

“You love my smart ass,” Bucky says, and then closes the distance between them.

The kiss is slow at first, a brush of lips, just so they can savor being this close together. It deepens when Steve cups the back of Bucky’s neck, bringing them closer together, Bucky’s mouth opening sweetily under his.

“Missed you,” Steve murmurs, kissing the curve of Bucky’s smile before licking into his mouth again, swallowing the soft little sound Bucky makes.

“Me too,” Bucky gasps when he pulls back, hands finding their way to rest over Steve’s chest, thumbs strategically rubbing Steve’s nipples through his shirt.

Steve looks down and then back up at Bucky, shivering when Bucky puts a little pressure to his touch. “You got something in mind?”

“Don’t I always?” Bucky asks, fluttering his eyelashes.

Steve kisses Bucky again, short and quick, just because he can. “What do you want?”

“How about...” Bucky trails off, mouthing at Steve’s jaw, nuzzling his cheek, right before he whispers against Steve’s ear, “you give me a little show first?”

Steve moans a little, unable to help himself. This is something Bucky asks for sometimes, considering how their first meeting went, and Steve is more than happy to oblige. Not only because Bucky wants it, but also because it makes Steve hot all over, to have Bucky’s eyes on him like that.

“Yeah, okay,” Steve breathes out, feeling Bucky’s smile against his cheek, and then adds, “but only if you don’t touch yourself.”

Bucky groans, dropping his head to Steve’s shoulder. “ _Steve_.”

“Please?” Steve kisses the shell of Bucky’s ear, nails scratching at the back of Bucky’s neck. “Just watch me? Nothing else.”

“Fine,” Bucky sounds, all faux-annoyance. “Make it up to me later?”

“Don’t I always?” Steve throws Bucky’s words back to him, smiling when Bucky lifts his head up and gives him an unimpressed look. “You gotta let me go, though,” he reminds Bucky, glancing down at Bucky’s hands still on his chest.

Bucky sighs, forlorn, and gives Steve’s pecs a squeeze before he drops his hands. He settles back against the headboard, legs spread and hands lying flat on his thighs. “Now’s your turn.”

Steve leans in and steals another kiss, this time pressing his lips to Bucky’s forehead for a second. When he pulls back and gets up it’s so see Bucky smiling at him, that soft little secret smile he only wears around Steve.

It hits Steve again, how happy he is to be here with Bucky. It’s only been three months, but Steve is quick on his way to falling head over heels in love with him. He knows the potential is there, knows he can see himself building a future with Bucky, and it’s only a time before those three little words make themselves known.

Here, though, right now, all Steve does is grab his phone from his pocket and connect it to the speakers Bucky has on his nightstand, a slow tune filling the room when Steve picks a song and hits play. Bucky watches him, eyes dark and hungry, as Steve walks to the foot of the bed, hips moving slowly to the beat of the music.

Steve flushes hot under Bucky’s gaze, like always, a blush already coloring his cheeks. He doesn’t let that deter him, though, hips moving sinuously as he places his hands on his chest, dragging them slowly all the way down to his abs, stopping at his waist. He curls his thumbs under the waistband of his pants, tugging them down a little to expose a sliver of skin and his black underwear, smirking when Bucky’s fingers flex on his thighs, as if he wants to touch.

Steve doesn’t thumb his jeans open, instead twirling around so his back is to Bucky, moving to the rhythm of the music. Steve knows this makes the fabric of his pants wrap tightly around his ass and thighs, and he makes sure to circle his hips, slow enough so Bucky can appreciate the sight.

“Stevie, don’t tease,” Bucky says, already sounding all kinds of wrecked.

Steve grins to himself, turning to face Bucky again. “‘M not,” he says, unbuttoning his pants, right before he brings his hands up again, this time under his shirt, showing Bucky his abs.

“You’re a damn liar, Rogers,” Bucky groans, thighs twitching and fingers digging into his legs, the wet spot on his boxers growing.

“Shuddup and enjoy the show,” Steve answers, hands trailing down and fingers tucking under the waistband of his pants, letting it slide another inch down his hips.

“Yessir,” Bucky sasses, giving Steve a wink.

Steve rolls his eyes, moving to unzip his jeans, but not pulling them down. He keeps dancing, or as close to dancing as Steve can get, hips circling slowly and hands roaming over his own body. Bucky watches it all, breath coming fast, especially when Steve gets his hands under his shirt again, pushing them up as much as he can, fingers stopping to play with his own nipples.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Bucky whimpers, hips rocking upwards on the bed, hands falling from his thighs and coming to grip at the sheets on his sides.

Steve smirks, smug and pleased with himself. He knows Bucky can’t resist when he does this, mostly because Bucky wants to be the one touching Steve like this, playing with him, turning him into a sobbing mess.

Those kind of thoughts and the feel of his hands on himself make Steve moan, and he drops the act of trying to be sexy in favor of ridding himself of his shirt as fast as possible. Unfortunately, that means he accidentally gets the collar stuck on his chin, struggling to get the shirt over his head.

Bucky laughs somewhere near him, the sound muffled by the fabric covering Steve’s head. A second later he feels the warmth of Bucky’s body by his side, strong hands lowering Steve’s arms and then pulling Steve’s shirt off.

“If that isn’t the sexiest damn thing I’ve ever seen,” Bucky teases, smacking a kiss to the corner of Steve’s mouth.

“Still better than the time I tripped on my pant leg,” Steve concedes, shoulders slumping a little.

“That was one for the books,” Bucky replies, hands coming to rest on Steve’s side, pulling him closer. “Do you want to finish it?”

Steve sighs. “The mood’s kinda gone.”

“Does that mean you’ll still help clean my pipes?” Bucky asks with a sly smile, pressing his hips flush against Steve’s, the hot line of his cock evident.

Steve makes a disgusted face, pushing Bucky gently away from him. “That was _awful_. Don’t ever say anything like that again.”

Bucky takes a step back, affronted, though his hands are still holding tightly to Steve’s hips. “Says the one who told me to call him if I had any _leaks_ to take care of when we first met.”

Steve presses his lips together, pretending he didn’t hear a word out of Bucky’s mouth. He pulls Bucky closer again, hands on his shoulders, and says, “I’ll make you come only if you do the same for me.”

Bucky frowns, hugging Steve to him. “Of course I will.”

“Good,” Steve kisses the edge of Bucky’s jaw, “because I have an idea.”

Bucky stares at him, considering, lips curved up. “You don’t say.”

Steve grins, pulling Bucky into a toe-curling kiss, turning them around so he’s the one with his back to the bed. It means that when he goes down, Bucky is on top of him, pressing him down on the mattress.

“Watcha thinkin’?” Bucky gasps as Steve kisses down his neck, pausing to suck a mark into his pulse point.

“Move,” Steve says in between kisses, at the same time he pushes Bucky to the side.

“I’m going, I’m going.” Bucky laughs, eyes bright when Steve squirms around and kicks off his pants.

“C’mon.” Steve grabs Bucky’s hand, pulling him closer. He stops Bucky with a hand on his chest when Bucky tries to straddle his waist, letting himself smile a filthy little smile. “Other side. And boxers off, first.”

Bucky blinks once at him before his eyes widen, surprise quickly turning to lust as he catches Steve’s lips in a kiss, licking his way into Steve’s mouth. Steve kisses him back, letting Bucky take what he wants. When they pull back a few minutes later, they’re breathing hard, Bucky’s hair a mess and lips red and swollen. Steve has no doubts he looks about the same, just as wrecked from Bucky’s kisses.

They undress quickly, throwing their boxers down on the floor to join the rest of Steve’s clothes. Steve’s phone is still playing music, not that either of them are paying too much attention. Steve is distracted by Bucky’s mouth on his again, hot and wet and _so good_ Steve almost forgets his plan.

“Turn around,” Steve murmurs, nipping at Bucky’s bottom lip, his hands on Bucky’s ass, even though he doesn’t remember putting them there. “Please.”

Bucky kisses him one more time before he turns, laying on his side on the bed, feet touching the headboard. Steve licks his lips at the sight of Bucky’s cock so close to his face, hard and flushed and leaking. It doesn’t help that he can feel the ghost of Bucky’s breath on his own dick, Bucky’s head on his thigh.

“Okay?” Steve asks, leaning in so he can press a kiss to Bucky’s leg, smiling when it makes him shiver.

Bucky’s only answer is to curl a hand on the base of Steve’s cock, stroking him once, right before he sucks the head into his mouth.

Steve moans, hands coming up to grip Bucky’s hip, doing his best not to thrust up into the wet heat of Bucky’s mouth. He laughs a little, knowing he should have seen that coming, but the sound quickly turns into another one of pleasure as Bucky starts bobbing his head up and down, his hand moving along with his movements.

Steve isn’t one to give up this easily, something he knows Bucky is definitely counting on. So he wraps a hand around Bucky to steady him and licks a stripe up his shaft, tongue stopping to lap at the slit, tasting the precome gathered there. It makes Steve’s mouth water, to have Bucky’s taste on his tongue. He wastes no time relaxing his jaw and sucking Bucky’s cock into his mouth, using all the trick he knows to get Bucky off.

Bucky whimpers around him, the sound vibrating around Steve’s dick making his eyes roll to the back of his head. He lets Steve’s dick slip out of his mouth just long enough so he can gasp, his voice rough and fucked out, “ _Steve_.”

Steve hums, pulling back a little just as Bucky thrusts up, cock pushing past Steve’s lips again and again. Steve knows Bucky is close, knows how much Bucky loves to fuck his face while having his mouth on Steve’s dick. Steve can feel it in the tiny tremors running down Bucky’s body, the way his body tenses, the way he stops trying to suck Steve off, instead just letting the weight of Steve rest on his tongue.

All it takes for Steve to get Bucky to tip over the edge is to swallow when Bucky rocks forward, the head of Bucky’s cock hitting the back of Steve’s throat just at the right time. Bucky moans around Steve’s dick, body stilling as he comes down Steve’s throat. Steve swallows as much as he can, finally pulling back when Bucky starts twitching, hypersensitive.

There’s spit and come trailing down Steve’s chin, so he uses one of the corner of the sheet to clean himself up as best as he can. He presses a kiss right over Bucky’s spent dick, Bucky’s pubic hair tickling his nose, before lifting his head up and looking down.

Bucky looks blissed out, mouth red and slack around Steve, cheeks flushed and hair damp with sweat. Steve licks his lips, still tasting Bucky on his tongue, hips twitching despite himself.

“Bucky, sweetheart,” Steve prompts, reaching out a hand so he can card his fingers through Bucky’s hair.

Bucky blinks, a little dazed, before he makes a small sound in the back of his throat and gives Steve a long, leisurely suck and then pulls back with a pop. He grins at Steve, lips swollen and used and shiny with spit and precome.

“Well, wasn’t that a treat.”

“For me, you mean.” Steve snorts, rolling his hips forward, dick catching on Bucky’s cheek and leaving a wet trail behind. “You still didn’t get yours.”

“Don’t rush me,” Bucky tells him, gently biting at the soft skin under Steve’s navel.

Steve gasps and twitches, cock leaking and hard against his stomach. “Buck.”

“What if I wanna play with you first?” Bucky says, slow and sweet as he turns around on the bed and starts kissing his way up Steve’s stomach. “What if I wanna make you wait?”

“Please, don’t,” Steve breathes out, hands finding Bucky’s shoulders and holding on.

“Don’t what, babydoll?” Bucky asks, nuzzling the middle of Steve’s chest, “Don’t play, or don’t tease?”

“Tease,” Steve gasps an answer, because he can’t lie: he loves it when Bucky plays with him.

And Bucky takes that to heart. Because as much as he loves driving Steve absolutely wild, Steve knows he won’t do anything that pushes past Steve’s limits.

But it still comes as a surprise when Bucky slides his hands up from Steve’s side to his chest, palms cupping his pecs and kneading the flesh, mouth hot and wet right over Steve’s heart. Steve pushes into the touch, legs falling open so Bucky can rest between them, the soft line of his dick pressed against Steve’s erection.

“Buck, please,” Steve whines, fingers threading through Bucky’s hair and tugging, trying to move his head where Steve wants him.

Bucky laughs against Steve’s chest, letting himself be moved, his smart mouth closing around one of Steve’s nipples and sucking. Steve arches off the bed, moaning loudly as Bucky plays with him, mouth incessant on Steve’s chest while one of his hands pinches at Steve’s other nipple.

Steve feels like he’s on fire, so turned on all he can do is hold on to Bucky, legs wrapped around his waist, dick sliding against Bucky’s stomach as he tries to move. He doesn’t know for how long Bucky does this, at one point moving to Steve’s other side, mouth hot and so fucking good on Steve’s chest. All Steve knows is that he’ll gladly stay like this forever, if Bucky wants him to.

That doesn’t seem to be what Bucky has in mind, though. He bites down lightly on Steve’s nipple before he pulls back, ignoring Steve’s whine of protest. Steve forces himself to open his eyes, having no idea when he closed them, and meets Bucky’s gaze.

Bucky is staring down at him, eyes dark and expression soft. He leans down to kiss Steve, slow and deep, and Steve makes a tiny hurt sound in the back of his throat, kissing him back.

“Bucky,” Steve whispers, pressing a clumsy kiss to the dimple on Bucky’s chin. “Bucky, sweetheart, c’mon.”

“You’ve got your fill, baby?” Bucky asks, squeezing Steve’s pecs together.

“Just wanna come,” Steve answers, because he’ll never get tired of Bucky’s mouth and hands on his chest.

Bucky grins at him, nuzzling their noses together. “Where?”

Steve huffs, licking his lips, entire body trembling. “Your mouth.”

“Okay,” Bucky says, kissing his lips, chin, over his Adam’s apple.

Steve watches as Bucky makes his way down his chest, stopping to kiss one abused nipple and then the other, before continuing down Steve’s stomach and hips. Steve is shaking when Bucky finally gets to his cock, crying out as Bucky swallows him down, his hands still on Steve’s pecs, not doing anything, just holding him there. And that’s how Steve comes, spilling down Bucky’s throat as he gasps out Bucky’s name.

It takes him a few minutes to come back to himself, breathing harsh and body cooling down. Bucky is already lying beside him, a self-satisfied smirk on his face as he looks at Steve.

“Shuddup,” Steve slurs, because he knows that expression means nothing good.

Bucky laughs, leaning in and pulling Steve into a kiss, letting Steve taste himself on Bucky’s tongue. Steve even brings a hand up to keep him in place for another kiss when Bucky tries to pull away.

“That was somethin’, huh?” Bucky murmurs against his lips, kissing Steve one more time.

“Sure was,” Steve agrees. He can feel his entire body tingling still, especially his nipples. He knows it’ll be hell to put on a shirt later on, but he doesn’t really care.

Bucky hums, kissing the tip of Steve’s nose, Steve’s cheek, his forehead. Steve smiles softly and lets him, dropping his own set of kisses on Bucky’s chin and jaw and neck whenever he can. He likes this, this comfortable silence between them, the casual intimacy. Which is why he isn’t expecting Bucky to ruin it.

And he does it by resting his forehead against Steve’s temple, one of his arms coming around Steve’s waist, and saying, “You really greased my pipe, huh?”

There’s a tense second of silence between them while Steve tries to process what Bucky’s said. And then Bucky burst out laughing, his entire body shaking as Steve pushes him away and hits him in the stomach with one of his pillows.

Steve can’t stay mad at him for long, though, not when Bucky catches him by the wrist and pulls him on top of him, his smile so wide it makes his eyes crinkle at the corners.

“Sorry, sorry,” Bucky says, although he doesn’t sound sorry at all. “I just couldn’t resist.”

“Will you ever quit with the puns?” Steve sighs, resting his forehead against Bucky.

They’re both still kind of sticky and gross from before, but Steve is enjoying this closeness too much to get up and ask Bucky to go share a shower.

“Nope.” Bucky shakes his head, his smile turning into something softer, fonder, that makes Steve’s heart trip in his chest. “I’m afraid you’re stuck with my awful puns forever.”

“Oh?” Steve asks quietly. “That’s a really long time.”

“I think that’s just right,” Bucky answers, tilting his head up and brushing his lips against Steve’s in a barely there kiss. “Don’t you?”

Steve looks down at Bucky, at his messy hair and splotchy red cheeks and bright eyes, and says the only thing he can say, “I do.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr ~](http://hawkguyz.tumblr.com/)


End file.
